Dinosaur Tank
is a kaiju that appeared in the TV series, Ultraseven. It appeared in episode 28. Subtitle: History Ultraseven A biological weapon created by the Alien Kill after its masters were killed in action against The Ultra Garrison, Dinosaur Tank was unleashed. Emerging from the side of a mountain, it had the experimental explosive the TDF was working on, in its mouth. Dinosaur Tank attacked the Ultra Garrison's testing site by using its laser eyes, knocking two members unconscious and burying Dan alive. Fortunately Dan was able to transform into Ultraseven and managed to rescue the two men from being crushed by Dinosaur Tank. Ultraseven had a hard time fighting Dinosaur Tank after the monster pummeled him with its tail and ran over his left arm. Ultraseven continued to fight back, however, and managed to get ahold of the monster by attacking it from its blind spot, its back. During the fray, Dinosaur Tank dropped the bomb from its mouth, giving Ultraseven the perfect opportunity to stop the weapon. As Ultraseven timed out Dinosaur Tank's returning assault, Ultraseven ignited the bomb with his Handmill Ray and Dinosaur Tank was destroyed in the bomb's explosion. Trivia *The Dinosaur Tank suit would later be used to create the monster Riggah. *Dinosaur Tank was one of the monsters seen in one of the stock footages of Seven's past battles in episode 48. Ultraman X Dinosaur Tank returns in this new series as a Cyber Kaiju, Cyber Dino Tank which is stored in a Cyber Card. Data - Mark II= Dinosaur Tank Mark II ' A monster that served as a challenge for the Hunter players, is a new variant of Dinosaur Tank. Stats None demonstrated Powers and Weapons *Missiles: Dinosaur Tank has cannons on the front of his tank base, medium in strength. *Lasers: Dinosaur Tank can fire thin yellow lasers from his eyes, medium in strength. - Kaiju Busters = - Snow Camouflage = Cyber Dino Tank Stats *Length:TBA *Weight: TBA *Origin: Xio Headquarters Powers and Weapons TBA }} Other Media Monster Buster & Monster Buster Powered Dinosaur Tank was one of the many kaiju to appear during the Monster Buster series. Two subspecies appeared, called and . Dino-Tank Kaiju Busters.png Dinosaur Tank Forest Camouflage.png|Dinosaur Tank Green Camouflage Ice Camo Dinosaur Tank.jpg Pre12_sub01.jpg Daikaiju Rush: Ultra Frontier DINO-TANK Hunting In this short film, a new variant of Dinosaur Tank appeared, under the name . Three Alien Hunter teams, one team composed of Alien Babalou, Alien Metron and Alien Zarab, another composed of Alien Hipporito, Alien Temperor and Kyrieloid and finally the Rush Hunters participate the battle. With the last team standing is the Rush Hunters, Magna began to attack until he was chased by the monster. Barel saves him by surrounding Dino-Tank with his dome, giving Garn and Magna an opening to strike the monster's Plasma Soul. However, with one still remaining, an exhausted Barel destroys the crystal, causing Dino-Tank to fall into a pit and explode, making the Rush Hunters a winner. Plasma Killersaurus Hunting Dinosaur Tank Mark II appeared at the very end alongside Red King, Neronga, Antlar, Eleking, Velokron, King Joe, Gandar, and Super-Earth Gomora and are about to face off against the trio and many Alien Metron, Waroga, Kyrieloid, Alien Zarab, other Alien Guts, Alien Babarue, Alien Chibu in exosuits, Yapool, Alien Temperor, Alien Nackle, and other Alien Magma. Toy Release Information Dinosaur Tank (shortened as Dino-Tank) was only released twice by Bandai as a vinyl figure but was released by many other companies as well (not mentioned here). Dino Tank was released originally in the 2000 Ultramonster Series in a dark brown color with gold highlights (as shown in photo). Later on, Bandai reissued this figure in the 2009 Ultramonster Series using a grey vinyl with dark brown and silver highlights. Both, fortunately, have eyes and teeth painted on. Dino Tank is #43 in the 2009 series. A Spark Doll of Dino Tank was also released by Bandai, in September 2014. Gallery Videos Photo Gallery Ultraseven Dinotank.png Dino-Tank running.jpg|Dinosaur Tank Dinosaur Tank I.png Dinosaur_Tank.png Seven vs Dinosaur Tank.jpg Dinosaur Tank v Ultraseven.png Sevendino.png|Seven riding the Dinosaur Tank Mega Monster Rush Ultra Frontier DinoTank_Frontier_Prof.jpg Dinosaur-Tank-Hunter.jpg Dinosaur Tank Frontier III.png Dinosaur Tank Frontier.png Dinosaur Tank Frontier I.png Dinosaur Tank Frontier II.png Other Dinosaur Tank sprite.gif Category:Ultraseven Category:Ultraseven Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Dinosaurs Category:Cyber Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Cyborgs Category:Monster Buster Kaiju Category:Video Game Kaiju